Vehicles, such as cars, include a vehicle body and a vehicle door movable relative to the vehicle body between an open position and a closed position. To couple the door to the vehicle body, the vehicle may include a hinge assembly. The hinge assembly can pivotally couple the vehicle door to the vehicle body.